Rachel Bloom
| birth_place = Los Angeles County, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | medium = Television, film, music, theatre | alma_mater = New York University | active = 2010–present | genre = Improvisational comedy, sketch comedy, black comedy, blue comedy, musical comedy, surreal humor, satire, cringe comedy | spouse = | website = }} Rachel Leah Bloom (born April 3, 1987) is an American actress, singer, songwriter, writer, and comedian. She wrote and plays the lead role of Rebecca Bunch in The CW comedy-drama series Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, for which she won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy and a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actress in a Comedy Series. She also created the Hugo Award-nominated music video "Fuck Me, Ray Bradbury". Early life Bloom was born on April 3, 1987, in Los Angeles County, California, and grew up in Manhattan Beach. She is the daughter of Shelli (née Rosenberg), a musician, and Alan Bloom, a healthcare lawyer. She is Jewish. Bloom attended Manhattan Beach public schools including Mira Costa High School, where she was involved in the school's drama program. In 2009, Bloom graduated from the New York University's Tisch School of the Arts with a BFA in Drama. While at NYU, Bloom was the head writer and director of the school's premier sketch comedy group, Hammerkatz. Post-college, Bloom performed at Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York and Los Angeles. She was once roommates with comedian Ilana Glazer after college in Brooklyn. Career In April 2010, Bloom wrote and sang the song, "Fuck Me, Ray Bradbury", which gained a cult following when it was released on Ray Bradbury's 90th birthday in 2010. The song was inspired by her favorite Ray Bradbury book, The Martian Chronicles. There was a photo of Bradbury posted online that purported to show him watching the video. She worked as an intern for head writer Seth Meyers at Saturday Night Live. In 2012, she unsuccessfully auditioned for the show, submitting an audition video that included a bit as Katharine Hepburn doing the voice for Bugs Bunny in Space Jam. On May 13, 2013, Bloom released her first album of musical comedy, Please Love Me, which included the songs "Fuck Me, Ray Bradbury" and "You Can Touch My Boobies". On November 19, 2013, she released her second album Suck It, Christmas, which featured a comedic look at Chanukah and included the song "Chanukah Honey". On December 17, 2013, Bloom was the voice of Princess Peach in the song "Luigi's Ballad", on Starbomb's self-titled debut album. Bloom co-wrote "Super Friend" performed by Melissa Benoist and Grant Gustin. The song was featured on the musical crossover episode of ''Supergirl'' and ''The Flash'' titled "Duet" and the soundtrack released from the episode. Bloom has worked as a television writer on Allen Gregory and Robot Chicken. In April 2017, Bloom appeared on "The Sexual Spectrum" episode of Bill Nye Saves the World, performing the song "My Sex Junk" concerning the gender and sexual spectra. The performance and episode were controversial, garnering a mixed response with backlash from conservative groups and on social media, where Bloom was threatened. The episode went on to receive an Emmy nomination. Bloom co-starred in the film Most Likely to Murder, opposite Adam Pally and Vincent Kartheiser. The film was directed by Dan Gregor, Bloom's husband. It premiered at the SXSW Film Festival in March 2018, and was released on Digital and On Demand in May 2018. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend On May 7, 2015, Bloom filmed a half-hour pilot for Showtime with co-executive producer Aline Brosh McKenna (The Devil Wears Prada) and directed by Marc Webb, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. It was eventually picked up by The CW for the fall 2015–2016 season. The show became an hour long series with more network-friendly content when it transitioned from cable to network TV and features musical numbers. The show premiered on October 12, 2015. On January 10, 2016, she won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in a Television Series, Musical or Comedy. The following week, Bloom won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actress in a Comedy Series. Personal life Bloom married her boyfriend of six years, Dan Gregor, in early 2015 with her cousin, a rabbi, performing the ceremony. Bloom has a history of mental illness, having been diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and OCD, about which she has candidly spoken. Bloom's character in Crazy Ex-Girlfriend has borderline personality disorder, and the show addresses these issues. Filmography Film Television Discography Studio album Soundtrack albums Singles Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:1987 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:American comedy musicians Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American women screenwriters Category:Television producers from California Category:Women television producers Category:American television writers Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Jewish American actresses Category:People from Manhattan Beach, California Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:Science fiction fans Category:21st-century American writers Category:People with obsessive-compulsive disorder Category:Screenwriters from California Category:21st-century American comedians